


restabilization

by RandomStuff_7739



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Art, Pandemics, Poetry, originally written for a class assignment, that’s kind of what it was based off ?, thought it could work here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomStuff_7739/pseuds/RandomStuff_7739
Summary: when the sky clears, and the grass smells of petrichor, i am with the world again.(a short poem, about nothing in particular.)
Kudos: 2





	restabilization

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for class last year like, days after the due date, so yes its rushed and yes it’s probably bad but you know what ? i do not care

trapped inside

a void of my

own creation;

can’t see,

can’t breathe,

can’t think.

reality is

blurred out by

sickening familiarity of

repeated cycles;

my mind slips with

nothing to hold on to.

the colours and the music

surround me;

a reminder

of how things were;

of how they still are

pounding rain and

swishing trees,

the rumble of thunder

and the roar of a

flame in a fireplace;

the wind whistles past,

rattling the windowpanes.

when the sky clears,

and the grass smells of petrichor,

i am with the world again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !


End file.
